Antes de la luz del alba
by Llara-y74
Summary: Es la última noche de Madaleine allí en el campamento médico en Africa y su última oportunidad para no perder a su verdadero amor Albert. Festival de fanfics Eróticos del Foro Andrew. Febrero 2012. (Mayores de 18 años)
1. Chapter 1

"**Antes de la luz del alba"**

Festival de fanfics Eróticos del Foro Andrew Febrero 2012

(RECOMENDACIÓN MAYORES DE 16 AÑOS) 

Era casi medianoche por ello el campamento del hospital hacia ya algunas horas estaba en silencio, todos descansaban merecidamente.

Se acerco cautelosamente a la cabaña mirando en todas las direcciones. Dudo por unos momentos si llamar a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña de él. Esta sería su última noche allí ya que mañana antes de despuntar el alba marcharía para Inglaterra. En aquel lugar tan apartado del África llegaban los aires de guerra que sonaban por Europa y pronto su país requeriría de sus servicios como enfermera, pero además su prometido, un hombre perteneciente a la acaudalada burguesía inglesa, le había pedido en su última carta que no retrasara mas su partida y que volviera pronto a su lado para ultimar los preparativos de su inminente enlace matrimonial.

Dio media vuelta y se giro sobre sus pasos para volver al cuarto de su cabaña pero se detuvo en seco allí en medio de la explana del campamento, miro al cielo a las hermosas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo y mordiéndose el labio inferior de su boca volvió a dirigirse hacia la cabaña de él y sin casi darse tiempo a pensarlo, llamo con apremio mirando a su alrededor, que nadie la viese allí a la puerta de aquella cabaña a estas horas de la noche, vestida con una coqueta bata de dormir de raso y volandas de gasa color rosa palo que combinaba con el vaporoso camisón largo de tirantes que llevaba bajo la cerrada bata.

- ¿Si?- sonó dentro de la cabaña una calida voz, quizás un tanto extrañada por las horas de la improvisada visita, pero por respuesta simplemente recibió otro llamamiento en la puerta. - Esta bien ya voy…- dijo el joven incorporándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta.

- Madeleine…¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿acaso paso algo? - pregunto el joven extrañado, que salio abrir la puerta semidesnudo, simplemente con el pantalón del pijama, dejando a la vista los hermosos pectorales y bien torneados abdominales.

- Albert… dijo titubeando la hermosa enfermera clavando sus ojos verdes en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

- Dime Madeleine …- pregunto Albert preocupado.

- Yo… - empezó balbucear nerviosa y ruborizándose ante aquella figura masculina atlética casi semidesnuda plantada allí ante ella, entonces avergonzada sin saber que decirle y de cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba ante su puerta a esas horas de la noche, se dio media vuelta tratando de salir corriendo de allí y de aquella situación tan embarazosa.

Pero Albert fue mas rápido que ella y rápidamente la cogió por detrás del brazo y la detuvo. Ella se paro sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Madeleine espera …- susurro Albert.

- Yo… quería hablar contigo… sabes que mañana antes de la luz alba parto para Inglaterra…-dijo todavía sin atreverse a girar y mirarle directamente.

- Si… dime…- dijo Albert mientras la cogía por la mano y la obligaba a mirarlo de frente.

- No debía haber venido, lo siento…- dijo Madeleine girando su cara para que Albert no viera sus ojos estrellados por las lagrimas que querían brotar pero que ella contenía.

- Madeleine no podemos estar aquí afuera a estas horas solos tú y yo, si alguien te viera tu reputación correría peligro…- dijo Albert preocupado mirando a su alrededor.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensen y digan- respondió altivamente Madeleine y girándose para hacer frente a la mirada de Albert.

- Ven entra… - dijo Albert a la vez que entraba y cerraba la puerta de la cabaña tras Madeleine -pero yo no quiero que tengas problemas preciosa- dijo sonriendo dulcemente Albert mientras su mano cogía el mentón para contemplar la cara de aquella joven que tanto le recordaba a su pequeña.

- Sabes que mi problema es otro Albert…- dijo ella anhelante mientras se echaba para atrás y se apartaba de él.

Albert la miro por unos segundos a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes, entrecerró los suyos bajando su mirada, no quería pensar en ella, pero al alzar los ojos no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en la bata que ahora lucia abierta por los bruscos movimientos de la muchacha, que habían desatado la lazada que la cerraba. El camisón largo semitransparente en gasa, color rosa palo, con cinta de raso en el bajo busto y que bajaba vaporosamente, marcaban las esculturales formas y los senos grandes, prominentes y firmes, dejando claro la ausencia de ropa interior alguna.

Pensó que sin duda era una autentica diosa y cualquier mortal daría parte de su vida por perderse dentro del cuerpo de aquella exuberante y hermosa mujer y no dejarla ir nunca de su lecho, pero…

Inesperadamente la muchacha se tiro a sus brazos y le rodeo con los suyos el cuello. Albert por unos segundos no supo reaccionar y cerro los ojos dejándose embriagar por el exquisito perfume de la joven, pero entonces abrió los ojos e intento zafarse con delicadeza de aquel abrazo que le quemaba. Sin embargo Madeleine se aferro más a él. Albert intento nuevamente deshacerse de ese abrazo pero la dureza de los pezones, de sus muy exuberantes y firmes pechos, que rozaban sus pectorales sin mas barreras que una imperceptible tela de gasa, le hicieron sentir que sus genitales se endurecían hasta casi no poder más.

- Madaleine…- dijo Albert titubeando y sin atreverse a deshacerse del aquel abrazo, que le quemaba como un hierro candente.

- Ssshhh… -ella con un dedo le acalló los labios sabedora del poder de seducción plena que estaba ejerciendo sobre él y aunque extrañada sintió contra ella la dureza de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Albert, ello no fue obstáculo para que a comenzara besar aquel bello rostro y buscar aquella boca de hermosos labios entreabiertos que quizás sin pretenderlo también la buscaban ardientemente.

- Yo no quisiera besarte a ti pensando en ella… - le susurro Albert apartando su bello rostro de ella.

- Ella no esta aquí y tú sabes que no puede ser para ti…- respondió ella mirándole con anhelo a los ojos.

- Madeleine escúchame por favor…- susurraba Albert mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cuerpo atlético.

- Bésame Albert…- casi suplico ella besando su bello rostro e intentando de nuevo besar aquellos labios.

- No me pidas que te bese en los labios …- dijo Albert suspirando y cerrando sus ojos para no evocar la boca que tanto anhelaba besar y la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

- Dime ¿acaso mi cuerpo no es bonito?- pregunto ella.

- Mujer, sabes que mi cuerpo de hombre te desea y que quisiera desgarrarte y llenar tus entrañas con todo mi ser pero…

- Yo te amo… - dijo interrumpiendo y susurrándole esto al oído Madeleine – y te deseo por encima de todas las cosas y te aseguro que hasta el día de mi muerte mi cuerpo y alma siempre serán tuyos… - expreso la muchacha mientras sus ojos reflejaban una adoración suprema ante el ser que tenía delante de ella.

- No… no digas eso Madeleine. Yo nunca te prometí nada…yo…- titubeo Albert sucumbiendo a las osadas caricias de la joven que le hicieron dejar inconclusa su frase.

Ella cogiéndolo de la mano aparto el velo mosquitero y le hizo tumbarse sobre la cama mientras se desprendía de la bata.

- Espera Madeleine ¿sabes lo que vas hacer?- pregunto Albert recostadose sobre el lecho y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Luego tal vez te des cuenta de tu error y te arrepientas, pero entonces ya puede ser demasiado tarde para ti…- continuo diciéndole él, mientras ella le despojaba de la parte inferior del pijama, quedando totalmente desnudo ante ella. Madeleine miraba como hipnotizada su gran atributo masculino. Él la acerco hacia si y cogiéndola del mentón, toco con sus dedos su sensual boca.

- Hazme tuya Albert…- le susurro suplicante Madeleine alzado sus ojos hacia él.

Albert se levanto del lecho y la hizo alzarse. La cogió y cubrió por detrás contra su cuerpo. Aparto su rubia cabellera a un lado y mientras besaba su cuello, sus manos la recorrían y llenaban de caricias. Ella languidecía de placer contra su cuerpo, el cual difícilmente ya se podía contener ante la figura de aquella mujer.

- ¿Estas segura?... Luego no se si podré contenerme… - le susurro Albert al oído, mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama y la agarraba de la mano arrastrándola hacia él. Para sorpresa de la muchacha la hizo subir a horcajadas sobre él.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en sus hermosos ojos azules, confirmándole a él su respuesta. Albert la ayudo a despojarse lentamente entre caricias el camisón, ella temblaba por la emoción y dicha que la embargaba, pero también nerviosa y sonrojada al verse contemplada y totalmente desnuda sobre él, como una inhiesta virgen amazona sobre su blanco caballo semental.

_- Candy…-_ pensó para si mismo Albert -_esta noche necesito una tregua y no pensar más en ti…- _a la vez que acariciaba el excitado y hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Madeleine.

La humedad de la muchacha le indico que estaba preparada para ello, y ante la sorpresa de ella que languidecía ante el contacto de su piel, introdujo dentro de la chica con ayuda de su mano, su duro y gran miembro y sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura desgarro con un golpe seco la barrera, que la hizo entrar en el umbral del dolor arrancando de ella un gemido, pero que pronto con el rítmico vaivén de sus acompasados cuerpos, arranco en ella otros gemidos que los transporto a ambos a las puertas del reino del paraíso.

**…**

Agotados y exhaustos por aquellas horas en las que sus cuerpos se habían buscado mutuamente con desesperación una y otra, si bien es cierto, que cada uno por impulsos diferentes, descansaban ahora desnudos sobre la cama.

Madeleine se acerco y abrazo a Albert que tendido boca arriba con la mirada perdida parecía mirar mas allá del techo de la cabaña y casi inaudiblemente le susurro al oído de Albert unas palabras.

- Lo siento Madeleine… pero no puedo quitarla de mi mente y sabes que cuando amanezca me abras perdido para siempre… Cada uno debe seguir su camino.- Le contesto Albert si apartar su mirada del techo mientras acariciaba la larga y hermosa cabellera rubia de la muchacha.

Madeleine todavía abrazada al pecho de Albert no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

**…**

Despertó cuando sintió el motor de un coche arrancar y partir del campamento. Rápidamente se giro y comprobó que ella no estaba allí a su lado. Corriendo salio desnudo hacia la ventana y la vio marchar para siempre…

A su mente vinieron las palabras que ella le susurro en un último intento de quedarse allí con él : _-"Albert dime que me quede a tu lado y por ti renunciare a todo…"-_ Pero esto no podía ser. Luego en el silencio mas absoluto sintió como las lagrimas de Madeleine rodaban por su cara y caían sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar ahora el escapar un suspiro profundo ante el amor tan pasional de aquella hermosa joven, que se había entregado a él sin reserva alguna, regalándole lo que debería estar destinado según las costumbres a su futuro marido.

- Adiós Madeleine… pero nunca te podré amar ya que mi corazón ya tiene dueña- hablo en voz alta Albert mientras evocaba aquella pequeña que un día conoció llorando en lo alto de una colina, que luego rescataría del agua sin ella reconocerlo y que después adoptaría como su pupila.

-_Se que lo nuestro no puede ser… -_ pensó suspirando Albert _- y que ella ama a otro… - _pero algo dentro de él le decía que el misterioso hilo rojo del destino lo ataba a ella.

Mientras veía alejarse el coche de Madeleine,siguió pensando en su pequeña y en lo hermosa que estaba aquel día que la encontró por la noche vagando por las calles de Londres y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Suspirando movió su cabeza desestimando tal idea.

_- Aunque… quizás un día…-_ pensó dudando Albert mientras sus ojos a través de la ventana miraban al firmamento y una estrella fugaz cruzaba el hermoso cielo.

_**FIN**_

**(HISTORIA ****ALTERNATIVA)**

Albert ayudo a bajar con delicadeza a Candy del automóvil cuando llegaron a la Mansión de los Carrighton. Ella coquetamente recoloco su vestido y con instinto protector llevo con ternura su mano a su vientre, mientras Albert contemplaba embelesado a la niña de sus ojos.

Edgar Carrighton era un acaudalado empresario londinense dedicado a la inmobiliaria, con el cual los Andrew iban a cerrar con una comida el trato de un sustancioso negocio de compra de nuevos edificios para la expansión de nuevas sucursales bancarias por el Reino Unido.

Era un hombre de mediana estatura y constitución delgada, de semblante seria y con el pelo color azabache, que los esperaba en lo alto de la escalinata a los dos.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa señor Andrew- saludo con educada cortesía bajando a recibirlos el señor Edgar.

- Gracias señor Edgar, le presento a mi esposa la señora Candy Andrew- presento Albert mientras Candy estiraba con gracia su mano y el señor Edgar la besaba con delicadeza.

- Mucho gusto señora Andrew veo que los comentarios que hablan de su belleza no son nada comparables a la realidad, el señor William es un hombre afortunado teniéndola a usted por esposa- comento amablemente el señor Carrigthon realmente sorprendido por la belleza de Candy, mientras Albert asentía sonriendo.

En ese momento salio por la puerta uniéndose al grupo una mujer y un chico. El señor Edgar con sus hermosos ojos color café miro a su esposa e hijo.

- Con su permiso señores Andrew les presento a mi esposa Madeleine y a mi querido hijo Albert Carrigthon.

Albert no pudo evitar un respingo cuando su mirada se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos verdes de la bella Madeleine y a su lado un esbelto y apuesto muchachito rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules como la mañana recién nacida y una dulce sonrisa…

_**(Continuara)**_

**By Llara-y**

**Nota del autor: **Este relato fue publicado aqui con anterioridad con el nick de Llara-y

Gracias a Sayuri, Guest y Maxima por leerlo, también decir que este relato no pretendía tener una continuación, estaba terminado y cerrado, pero la historia continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTES DE LA LUZ DEL ALBA II**

**(Continuación al final alternativo)**

Era casi medianoche, delante del espejo acariciaba su vientre. Sin duda alguna estaba de nuevo embarazada, no solo por la ausencia de sangrado y las nauseas matinales, también la dureza y volumen de sus senos ya antes grandes y voluptuosos le indicaba su estado de buena esperanza.

–¿Qué hare yo ahora?... Este hijo es también tuyo… pero al igual que como con nuestro primer hijo tampoco nunca lo sabrás - dijo suspirando resignadamente la mujer mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

En ese momento, en silencio, entraba por la puerta de la alcoba un hombre de mediana estatura y constitución delgada, de semblante seria y con el pelo color azabache. La cogía por sorpresa de la cintura a la hermosa mujer rubia.

- ¡Madeleine cariño cuanto te he echado de menos!- dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba contra él a su esposa y le apartaba la trenza que recogía su cabello, besándole su cuello.

- ¡Oh Edgar! ¡Estas aquí? -dijo Madeleine mientras se giraba para encarar entre sorprendida y asustada a su esposo -¿pero no llegabas mañana?- pregunto ella.

- Si pero tenía tantas ganas de veros a ti y a nuestro hijo Albert, que decidí en vez de hacer noche en Londres coger un coche y venir a casa directamente ¿acaso no te alegras mujer?- pregunto él.

- Edgar claro que si- dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su esposo con una triste pero sincera sonrisa de alegría- han sido casi tres meses los que has estado de viaje de negocios lejos de nosotros cariño.

- Si… han sido tres largos meses viajando.- dijo él.

- Pero ahora ya estas aquí por fin con nosotros ¿verdad?- pregunto anhelante ella.

- Os traigo muchos regalos, pero bueno cariño mañana hablaremos, así que mejor me retirare a mi recamara a descansar- dijo el señor Edgar besando en la mejilla a Madeleine.

- Edgar prometiste que no volverías a viajar por mucho tiempo después de este viaje y te quedarías aquí conmigo y con tu hijo…- dijo Madeleine mirando a los ojos a Edgar.

- Veras cariño… se que te prometí que tardaría en viajar pero han surgido cosas durante este viaje y me han hecho una propuesta de negocio muy interesante que mañana te explicare - le explico con resignación.

- Pero… me imagino que esos negocios podrás tratarlos dentro de unos meses- pregunto indirectamente ella casi suplicando con la mirada.

- Lo siento querida pero tengo que partir pronto de nuevo- dijo él.

- ¿Cuándo?...- pregunto ella cabizbaja.

- Dentro de una semana parto para Madrid, luego Paris, y por último viajare a Roma- dijo suspirando Edgar.

- Entonces… ¿cuanto tiempo estarás fuera esta vez?- volvió a preguntar ella.

- No lo se cariño… varios meses … - dijo suspirando Edgar mientras besaba de nuevo a su esposa en la mejilla y se despedía de ella – Mañana hablamos mujer.

Dándose la vuelta el hombre se alejo de la mujer y se encamino hacia la puerta de la recamara para dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar.

- Espera Edgar… no te vayas… -llamó Madeleine.

- Dime…- dijo él girándose con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir de la estancia.

Madeleine con delicadeza empujó hacia abajo de sus hombros los finos tirantes de su largo camisón blanco de seda, que cayó resbalando por su tersa piel a sus pies, quedando totalmente desnuda cual hermosa estatua marmórea griega. Soltó la trenza del pelo con extremada sensualidad y sus rubios, largos y rizados cabellos cayeron en cascada sobre su espalda y sus senos cubriendo parte de su desnudez.

- Madeleine… - dijo el hombre mientras se acerco despacio a ella, cogió el rostro de la hermosa mujer y la besó en los labios. Con su otra mano la cogió de la cadera y la atrajo contra él.

La levanto en volandas y la alzó tumbándola con delicadeza sobre la mullida cama adoselada. Él se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y mientras se quitaba también la corbata ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- Te veo hermosa…muy hermosa Madeleine…- jadeó Edgar mientras cogía y estrujaba los senos de Madeleine y comenzaba a lamerlos y succionarlos con ansia.

- Aaahhh…- jadeó Madeleine- arqueando su espalda en una mezcla de dolor y placer por la extrema sensibilidad, que sus senos tenían por su estado, mientras desabrochaba con sus manos los pantalones del hombre y entreabría sus piernas para acogerlo.

- Mmm… -jadeó él quitándose los pantalones y quedándose desnudo encima de ella entre sus piernas.

- Quédate hoy aquí conmigo toda la noche…- dijo jadeante Madeleine mientras lo abrazaba contra ella, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Edgar introdujo sin mas dilación la cabeza de su pene dentro de la mujer y comenzó a penetrarla en un verdadero ataque de frenesí y ardor mientras le mordisqueaba los pezones.

- _William Albert Andrew… mi amor imposible…-_ pensó en silencio Madeleine tratando de alejar la imagen de Albert de su mente mientras su marido la penetraba una y otra vez.

…

Ya comenzaba a salir la luz del alba. A su lado yacía dormido su esposo. Se levanto de la cama en silencio sin apenas hacer ruido y se acerco desnuda al espejo. Por sus entrepierna sentía correr la humedad del semen de su esposo que había depositado dentro de ella. No pudo evitar escapar un respingo de sentimiento de culpabilidad. Entonces volvió a contemplar su hermoso cuerpo en el espejo y acarició con delicadeza su vientre. Sabía que dentro de sus entrañas volvía a llevar el hijo de otro hombre que no era su esposo. El mismo hombre que era también el padre biológico de su hijo Albert. Por ello, su pequeño llevaría también en su recuerdo el nombre de "William" y si era niña sería "Willianna". Pero sus hijos solo conocerían un padre y ese era Edgar Carrigthon.

_- Albert cuanto os amo…-_ susurró la bella mujer acercándose a la ventana para ver el amanecer.

_**Dos meses antes…**_

_- Señor Andrew_…- susurro Madeleine y comenzó a recordar como conoció a Albert en África.

Entonces no sabía que él era William Albert Andrew, el rico heredero de los Andrew. Ella era una joven muchacha norteamericana de dieciocho años, que simplemente se había enamorado del médico bohemio y vagabundo sin fortuna. Por él hubiera renunciado sin dudar a un futuro prometedor con su prometido de la infancia, un joven de la más rica burguesía inglesa.

Sin duda estaba nerviosa, sabía que esa noche lo vería en la fiesta benéfica organizada por los Andrew en su mansión londinense. Tan solo deseaba que su marido estuviera allí con ella, pero ello era imposible, él estaba de viaje como de costumbre. Éste mantenía importantes negocios con los Andrew, por ello su esposo le había pedido encarecidamente que asistiera a esa gala.

Había pasado casi un año desde su encuentro casual, después de tantos años sin verse, ni saber nada el uno del otro. Desde entonces él había intentado en numerosas veces contactar con ella en privado. Desconocía los motivos que le llevaban a querer hablar con ella, pero en el fondo sabía lo que le impulsaba a ello. Por eso una y otra vez evito todo el tiempo cualquier encuentro privado con él.

Por otro lado también le inquietaba, aunque a la vez no podía negar que sentía una extraña sensación que la excitaba y era el saber que él también estaría en esa fiesta solo, sin su esposa. Poco después de su encuentro con Albert y de conocer a su esposa Candy, ella tuvo un aborto y perdió el niño que esperaban. Después de este triste suceso su esposa partió para América y desde entonces según decían los rumores no volvieron a verse.

_- Te sigo amando a pesar de todos los años que han pasado Albert…-_ pensó ella en silencio-_ por eso temo tanto este encuentro …- _por unos momentos dudo de sus palabras, pero sabía que si Albert se lo pidiera, ella por él lo dejaría y renunciaría a todo.

En ese momento casi estuvo apunto de pedirle al chofer que diera media vuelta a casa, pero cuando lo vio allí en el umbral de la puerta saludando y dando la bienvenida a los invitados, junto a otros miembros de su familia supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, era demasiado tarde ya.

En la cena él en la distancia, en todo momento, la siguió con la vista. Ella trataba de no seguirle el juego tratando de mantener la conversación con las personas que tenía sentadas a su lado en el convite, pero era imposible, había caído en sus redes y él lo sabía, sabía el poder de seducción y atracción que ejercía sobre ella.

Llego la hora del baile, él atentamente fue hablando con los invitados y sacando a bailar a varias mujeres, sin embargo su mirada no se aparto en todo momento de ella. Madeleine se sintió desfallecer por los nervios, por tensión acumulada, cuando lo vio acercarse al grupo de mujeres con las que ella estaba conversando. Saludo a todas las mujeres galantemente y luego finalmente se dirigió a ella.

- Señora Carrighton ¿me permite este baile?- le pregunto mientras sonaba de fondo la música.

- Bueno yo…- se sonrojo Madeleine tratando de evitar el contacto de sus ojos pero acto seguido casi sin querer pensárselo más, alzo su mano y se agarro a la mano que Albert le dispensaba - Por supuesto señor Andrew.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, daban vueltas y vueltas danzando, sus miradas no se apartaban la una de la del otro. Solo parecían existir ellos. Cuando termino de sonar, esa pieza comenzó otra y luego otra. Madeleine se dio cuenta que no podía mantener más esta situación, aquellos ojos azules la perturbaban demasiado y tenía miedo a perder el control delante de todo el mundo. Por eso en un descuido de él se salio de la pista de baile, se escabullo entre la gente y salió a la terraza que daba al jardín.

Se arrebujó contra su estola mientras miraba las estrellas, cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro, se giro y allí estaba él ofreciéndole una copa de champagne que ella agradecida acepto.

-Hola Madeleine…

-Hola Albert o ¿debo llamarte William?.

-Madeleine lo siento pero tuve que hacerlo…cuando aquello no podía rebelar mi identidad a nadie- dijo suspirando Albert agarrándole la barbilla.

Por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron prendidos en la del otro, como ya había pasado diez años atrás cuando se conocieron y trabajaron juntos en África, en un hospital durante meses. Ella de enfermera en practicas y él de médico voluntario. Pero sus vidas debían seguir caminos diferentes, ella estaba prometida a un hombre con el cual contraería matrimonio y él… bueno él soñaba con algo que creía inalcanzable. Hasta que hace unos meses el destino hizo que sus vidas se volvieron a entrecruzar.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar Madeleine- dijo él sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Ella nerviosa asintió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa apartando su mirada. Sabía que había llegado el momento que tanto temía. Su cuerpo se estremeció, mitad por el frío de la noche y la otra mitad por el contacto de su piel con la de Albert.

-Hace frío aquí fuera, será mejor que pasemos al interior…- dijo Albert al verla estremecerse- Ven, vámonos de aquí. Iremos al pabellón de mis dependencias privadas, donde nadie nos molestara- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Ya dentro, Albert la ayudo a quitarse la estola y le ofreció asiento. Él se acerco a la barra del minibar y le ofreció un copa de licor, mientras él se servía un whisky. Luego fue hacia la chimenea y atizó el fuego.

- ¿Por qué no me búscate y me lo contaste todo?- pregunto Albert -…yo hubiera cumplido contigo Madeleine- continuo hablando él mientras la buscaba con lamirada.

- Desconozco de que me hablas Albert… - dijo ella nerviosa interrumpiéndole.

- Madeleine hablo de tu hijo o ¿quizás debería decir "nuestro hijo"? – pregunto Albert haciendo hincapié en estas últimas palabras y mirando a los ojos a Madeleine.

- Yo… te repito que no se de que me hablas…- dijo ella tratando de disimular.

- Madeleine tu hijo tiene diez años y se llama Albert como yo…

-Sabes que eso no dice nada- dijo ella con atino.

-No, claro que no dice nada, pero si el muchacho es tu pura imagen si lo es. Hasta mi esposa … bueno Candy … cuando lo conoció también identificó en él mis propios rasgos y los de mi querido sobrino fallecido - dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a una estantería y cogía un pequeño retrato de Anthony y se lo mostraba- al cual se le parece cual gota de agua a tu hijo a su edad como podrás observar.

- Albert ¿que pretendes con todo esto?- pregunto ella apurando la copa hasta el final.

- Vengo a buscar...- cogiéndola de la mano la hizo levantarse del sillón y agarrándola por la cintura la atrajo con delicadeza contra él- … a mi hijo y a ti.

Sus miradas quedaron nuevamente prendidas. El acercó sus labios despacio a los de ella y con delicadeza la besó. Madeleine lo abrazó mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Delante de la chimenea que ardía, comenzaron a despojarse mutuamente de la vestimenta, ella quedo totalmente desnuda. Albert la acarició y beso todo su cuerpo, mientras la oía languidecer de placer. Luego la alzó en cuello y la tumbó sobre la mesa de billar con las piernas colgando. Luego cogiéndola por las caderas le acercó las nalgas más a la orilla de la mesa. La abrió las piernas y agarrándoselas se metió entre ellas. Se reclinó sobre ella, acercó su labios y comenzó a besarla delicadamente. Mientras él la besaba, ella intentaba desabrocharle los pantalones. Albert entonces se desprendió también de su ropa. Madeleine sonrío al ver en su nalga derecha la marca de nacimiento que tan bien ella conocía.

-_ Albert…_ - jadeó Madeleine .

Mientras Albert se agachó y comenzó a recorrerle su sexo con la lengua y con gran maestría su lengua jugueteaba con el clítoris hasta arrancarle gritos de placer a la mujer y hacerla humedecer.

- Vamos a mi cuarto…- le susurro él al oído ayudándola a incorporarse mientras cargándola sobre sus brazos la alzaba en volandas y la llevaba a la cama - esta noche y ya por siempre serás mía Madeleine- continuo diciendo mientras la depositaba sobre ella.

No había necesidad de palabras. Sobraban. Simplemente sus cuerpos se buscaban una y otra vez, infatigablemente, buscando consuelo y deshogando de deseos reprimidos tanto tiempo. Sin inhibición alguna como si fueran los únicos habitantes del mundo, los jadeos y voces de ambos retumban en las paredes de la habitación.

Agotados y exhaustos yacían abrazados sobre la cama. Ella lo besó mil y una veces como si temiera que todo aquello fuera un sueño y buscándolo con la mirada se subió entonces a horcajadas sobre él buscando de nuevo que la penetrara.

-¡Dios mío! ¡mujer eres insaciable!- exclamo él - Madeleine…no se si podré…-confesó Albert dejando inconclusa su frase, al sentir como su pene en un último intento comenzaba a tener una tremenda erección, ante la inhiesta guerrera que subida a horcajadas suya, comenzaba a moverse sobre su cabalgadura mientras sus pechos se bamboleaban en una invitación sugerente a seguir su vaivén.

Ella misma introdujo con su mano su pene dentro de su vagina y comenzó un rítmico vaivén de acompasados movimientos, arrancando en ambos gemidos de inmenso placer, que inundaron la habitación hasta el éxtasis final de ambos.

Todavía a lomos de su semental mientras él jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos y sus senos, ella se atrevió a preguntarle por su esposa. Necesitaba estar segura de la decisión que iba a tomar y dejar las cosas claras.

-Albert… ¿todavía amas a Candy?- pregunto ella.

Él quedo estático por unos segundos y apartó sus manos del cuerpo de ella, mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo.

- No te voy a mentir Madeleine, la amo con locura y desesperación y siempre la amare… - respondió Albert mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad y tristeza.

- Entonces ¿por qué estas aquí conmigo y no vas tras ella en su búsqueda?- pregunto sorprendida Madeleine.

- Ya te lo expliqué Madeleine. Mi obligación es cumplir contigo y con nuestro hijo. Candy también lo ve así, por eso, al perder a nuestro hijo ella decidió alejarse para no ser un impedimento entre tú y yo- dijo Albert con semblante serio mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella y sus mirandas se encontraban.

-Pero…¿tú me amas?- pregunto dudando ella.

- Tú me gustas y me atraes mucho como mujer y eres el deseo de cualquier hombre…– continuo hablando Albert mientras sus manos casi inconscientemente se deslizaban delicadamente a modo de caricia por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas a las cuales se aferró a ellas -… y aprenderé a quererte por ser la madre de nuestro hijo.

-¿Quererme por ser la madre de nuestro hijo!…entonces… ¡Es a ella a la que amas... y siempre amaras…! - dijo susurrando casi inaudiblemente Madeleine mientras se bajaba de su montura y se sentaba sobre la cama al lado de él.

- Ven… eso ya no importa…- dijo atrayéndola contra él y haciéndola recostar contra su pecho- … descansemos que pronto amanecerá y será un nuevo día.

-Si…- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos desesperadas por salir, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Él no la podía verla llorar.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Albert abrió los ojos se giro y busco el cuerpo de ella, a su lado, en su cama.

-Madeleine…- llamo inútilmente mientras se levantaba a buscarla y dispuesto a unirse al baño con ella, pensando que estaría en la bañera.

Entonces vio sobre el secreter un sobre escrito a su nombre, lo cogió y leyó en el remitente el nombre y apellido de casada de ella: _Madeleine Carrigthon. _Lo abrió, cogió la nota de dentro y comenzó a leerla en silencio.

_Para William Albert Andrew:_

_Siento este mal entendido pero mi hijo Albert es hijo de mi esposo, nacido legalmente dentro del matrimonio. _

_Por tanto, no tiene sentido que sigas lejos de tu esposa, ve a buscarla y formad juntos una familia feliz, como yo lo soy con la mía._

_Hasta siempre._

_Madeleine Carrigthon _

…

Edgar se incorporo de la cama y vio que ella no estaba a su lado. Llevaba gran rato mirando a través de los cortinones del ventanal, abstraída en sus pensamientos, mientras veía como iba amaneciendo. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco por detrás de ella en silencio y pillando desprevenida a su mujer la cogió por las caderas. Atrayéndola contra él. Apartó su larga melena y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes Madeleine pero… te veo muy hermosa…- dijo Edgar.

- Será cariño que me ves con buenos ojos por tu ausencia de estos meses…- dijo ella nerviosa tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No, no eso… quizás te veo algo mas rellenita…- dijo mientras comenzaba acariciar, apretar y sopesar sus inhiestos pechos de erectos y grandes pezones ya sonrojados por el embarazo- … pero sabes que eso no me importa, que me gustan las mujeres prietas y de curvas exuberantes- le jadeó al oído mientras con su mano buscaba la vagina de ella y comenzaba a penetrarla.

Apoyándose de codos contra el tocador, viendo en el espejo moverse de manera bamboleante sus pechos, al ritmo de las embestidas de su marido, sintió la descarga de su esposo en su interior, tras un bufido contenido de placer de él.

…

Nervioso se paseaba por el salón de estar ante la chimenea encendida, poso en una mesita su vaso de Whisky escocés. Regalo de la una edición limitada y exclusiva de la bodega propia del señor William Andrew. Los gritos de su mujer en la planta de arriba le ponían nervioso, la servidumbre subía y bajaba la escaleras llevando y trayendo agua y otros enseres por orden de la partera que estaba con ella en la alcoba.

- Padre… ¿madre estará bien verdad?- pregunto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un hermoso muchachito rubio y de ojos azules.

- Si Albert… tu madre es una mujer fuerte, pronto tendrás un nuevo hermano- dijo el señor Edgar- ahora ve mejor a la sala biblioteca y sigue estudiando, no quiero que descuides tus estudios. Ya te avisare cuando tu madre de a luz- le ordenó deseando estar a solas allí en la sala.

- Esta bien padre- dijo Albert abandonado la sala.

Edgar se sentó ante la chimenea en una butaca y volvió a llenar su vaso con aquel exquisito whisky. Su mirada extraviada se perdía dentro de las llamas.

- _Madeleine…_ - susurro casi inaudiblemente – _nuestro segundo hijo… bueno tu segundo hijo…-_ dijo arrojando a las llamas el vaso, mientras se levantaba y se dirigió al ventanal, el cual a pesar del frío exterior abrió y salió al balcón.

- Si Madeleine se que tus hijos no son míos… ninguno de ellos dos - dijo suspirando apoyado contra la barandilla del balcón-…ya que antes de casarme contigo estando de viaje por el extranjero enferme y el médico me dijo que no podría tener hijos nunca.

Miro a las estrellas como buscando su sino en ellas y comenzó a recordar su boda con la mujer que amaba ya desde niño, mas que a nada ni nadie el mundo, a sabiendas que el hijo que esperaba no podía ser suyo.

- No quise decirte nada egoístamente entonces para no perderte, ya que los dos siempre anhelábamos tener muchos hijos… luego a los pocos meses de la boda nació Albert "supuestamente" sietemesino, como ahora lo será éste…- dijo suspirando mientras se incorporaba y volvía hacia el interior de la estancia buscado el calor de la chimenea.

_- Ellos son y serán mis hijos siempre…-_ se dijo para si mismo mientras se servía otro vaso del reconstituyente whisky-_… al igual que tú eres mi esposa…- _bebió un largo sorbo y continuo con sus pensamientos- _…y nunca renunciare a perderos a ninguno de los tres._

En esos momentos entró la matrona por la puerta portando en sus brazos un hermoso bebe envuelto en una larga toquilla blanca de ganchillo con lazos de raso de color verde.

- Señor Carrigthon aquí tiene a su segundo varoncito, un niño grande y sano, con ojos y tez clara, de seguro hermoso como su otro hijo Albert. Ambos niños tienen la misma marca de nacimiento en su nalga derecha, así que me imagino que será una marca familiar del señor ya que su esposa no posee ninguna - dijo sonriendo la matrona cargando con el niño.

- Si…si…- respondió sonriendo irónico el señor Edgar_- …la misma marca que su padre-_ dijo mas para si mismo mas que para la partera.

Por un momento no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de ira, mezclada con celos al preguntarse si acaso los niños efectivamente serían del mismo hombre, ya que hubiera sido preferible que fueran de hombres diferentes, simples deslices de su mujer con hombres que no implicaran peligro emocional alguno para su estabilidad matrimonial.

Tras unos segundos de silencio el señor Edgar reaccionó- Dígame ¿puedo ver ya a mi esposa?- pregunto el señor Edgar.

- Si señor, la señora ya esta presentable y se encuentra descansado en su alcoba, puede subir a verla si así lo desea.

- Esta bien subo ahora al cuarto de mis esposa - dijo el Edgar cogiendo al bebe con extrema dulzura- suba usted acompañar a mi esposa yo lo hago en un momento con mi hijo.

El bebe efectivamente se parecía a su hermano de recién nacido. Abrió la toquilla y aparto el pañal y comprobó que efectivamente en la nalga derecha el niño llevaba la misma marca de nacimiento que su hermano.

_-¿Quién será él?-_ se pregunto en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior _- Lo importante es que ella esta aquí conmigo… ella y vosotros-_ dijo matizando mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras y miraba con dulzura al bebe y lo besaba.

A su mente mientras subía las escaleras le vino el recuerdo de cuando Madeleine hace tan solo seis meses le llamo a Roma por teléfono contándole que estaba encienta de un mes de su segundo hijo. Por unos momentos él se quedo frío y en silencio ante el teléfono sin que decir. Sabía perfectamente que ese hijo no era suyo. Pero reaccionó rápido y con disimulada alegría le dijo su esposa que ahora mismo partía sin dilación a su encuentro. Sin darle tiempo hablar a ella, le colgó el teléfono y comenzó a preparar su equipaje rápidamente. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que quizás ella quisiera abandonarlo y llevarse a sus dos hijos. Si, a sus dos hijos, ya que el bebe que ella llevaba en su vientre también iba ser su hijo y no quería perderlos por nada del mundo.

- Madeleine… - dijo Edgar entrando en el cuarto e indicó con señas a la matrona y al ama de llaves que lo dejaran a solas con su esposa.

Deposito al bebe su cunita, se sentó al borde de la cama de su esposa y le depositaba un beso en la frente.

- Edgar mi amor… es otro varoncito -le dijo ella orgullos mirando a su marido y luego con infinita ternura a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo se llamara "mi hijo"?- pregunto Edgar haciendo hincapié en su paternidad.

- Yo había pensado en llamarlo… William- dijo tímidamente Madeleine.

- William Carrigthon… me gusta como suena…- dijo mientras besaba a su esposa y ella le acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. Entonces el niño comenzó a llorar.

- Toma a nuestro hijo, tiene hambre, dale el pecho- dijo Edgar depositando sobre su regazo al bebe- será un niño sano y fuerte como su padre sin duda- dijo él mirando a su esposa fríamente a los ojos con toda la intencionalidad.

- Si lo será…- dijo ella turbada casi susurrando sin mirar a su esposo y bajando su mirada para concentrarse en su bebe.

**FIN **

**(Continuara)**

11


End file.
